1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for optically backing up data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical disc apparatus may be used as a primary source of not only computers but also various types of contents reproducing devices. The optical disc apparatus may be of an embedded type or a detached type and may be connected to a host apparatus via an interface of various types.
The optical disc apparatus may be used to reproduce and record information. As such, an apparatus having various functions by using the optical disc apparatus may be embodied.